My Princesa
by are.key.take.tour
Summary: Sampai kapan pun, aku akan setia mencarimu, dimana pun kau berada. Karena kau dan aku, kita berdua ditakdirkan untuk bersama selamanya. AmeIta. Gift fic untuk Ryuna Ohime.


**Notes: **Sebuah fic buat seorang **Ryuna Ohime **yang menang IFA Most Productive Author~ Ciiiieeeee~~ MANA TRAKTIRANNYA! IHAFest JUGA MANA TRAKTIRANNYA! #gakngaca #siulsiulgaje #kabur

Oiya. Ini sekalian percobaan pertama buat tantangan begok yang saya bikin buat saya sendiri. Lagian, saya tawarin ke orang lain pada gak mau =3= #eh Percobaannya adalah **ficception**_**. **_Ngerti film Inception dimana mimpi di dalem mimpi di dalem mimpi? Nah, kalo ini bedanya fanfic di dalem fanfic. Iya, iya. Ini iseng doang =A=

**Disclaimer: **Karakter kepunyaan Hidekazu Himaruya. Saya gak ambil untung apa-apa dari pencomotan dan penistaan karakter :P Oh, dan fanfiksi yang kerasa familiar, itu fanfiksi punya saya. Silakan kalo penasaran dibacain satu-satu #ngok

**Warning: **SLASH!AmeIta. Onesided love. Mati berkali-kali dan diambil dari sudut pandang America. Pemakaian nama manusianya, jadi mereka bukan personifikasi di sini. Hint USUK dan GerIta. Diambil dari sudut pandang America.

* * *

><p><em>My Princesa<em>.

Entah kapan aku bisa memanggilmu seperti itu. Harapan yang entah sudah pupus beberapa ratus tahun, membuatku harus kembali lagi ke kehidupan fana ini untuk mengejarmu. Aku bahkan sudah lupa berapa kali aku bertemu dan dipaksa berpisah darimu.

Meskipun begitu, aku tak pernah lupa dengan pertemuan pertama kita.

Aku yakin kau tak akan ingat dengan pertemuan pertama kita, berbeda denganku. Bahkan aku tak yakin kau pernah memikirkanku barang sedetik, meski tak terhitung sudah berapa kali kita berinteraksi.

Pertemuan pertama kita membuatku tak bisa melupakanmu selamanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hetalia Axis Powers **_copyright owned by _**Hidekazu Himaruya**

**Any other fics in this fiction **_created by _**are. key. take. tour**

**My Princesa **_created by _**are. key. take. tour**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku bertemu denganmu pertama kali di kastil tua itu. Kastil dimana sumber kengerian yang melingkupi bumi bersumber. Aku ingat betul kelompokku waktu itu menolak mentah-mentah untuk menuju ke kastil dan memperingatkan penduduknya mengenai bahaya yang menanti.

Setelah kupikir-pikir, aku beruntung berhasil membujuk mereka untuk menyeberangi West Gate. Kalau tidak, aku tak akan bertemu denganmu dan jatuh cinta.

Semua orang selalu berpikir aku jatuh cinta—_head over heels_—dengan si penyihir kastil, tapi tidak. Aku menyukaimu, sepupu jauh sang Raja.

**.**

**.  
><strong>

"_Vee~ Jadi kau pendatang yang diberitahukan Magnus?" tanya Feliciano dengan senyum ceria menghiasi wajah manisnya. Iris cokelat yang hangat sejenak terhalangi oleh kelopak mata dengan alis mata lebat yang begitu lentik terbuka lebar penuh antusias. "Kenalkan, namaku Feliciano! Kau bisa memanggilku Feli, lho~"_

_Seorang pemuda dengan jubah abu-abu kelam penuh dengan cipratan darah dan tanah tersenyum lebar. Dia mengulurkan tangannya yang agak kasar akibat pertarungan sengit menggunakan pedang lalu menjabat tangan si pemuda berambut cokelat. "Senang bisa bertemu denganmu. Namaku Alfred! Aku _hero _yang akan menyelamatkan kalian dari kekacauan ini!"_

_Feliciano tertawa ceria menanggapi omongan pemuda pirang dengan kacamata itu. Ia lalu berjalan mengelilingi Alfred sambil melompat-lompat ceria. "Kau sepertinya kelelahan. Mau istirahat dulu? Mau makan pasta? Aku jago masak pasta, lho!" ucapnya._

"_Pasta?" ulang Alfred dengan kening berkerenyit. "Aku belum pernah makan itu. Makanan seperti apa?"_

"_Itu makanan yang enak, vee~ Kaya vitamin, karbohidrat, protein, dan segala macam mineral yang kau butuhkan!" kata Feliciano sambil merentangkan tangan tinggi-tinggi ke udara, mencoba untuk menggambarkan betapa besar kegunaan pasta. _

"_Benarkah? Selama ini aku selalu menganggap hamburger makanan paling sehat. Mungkin aku harus coba makananmu." ucap Alfred._

"_Makanya, kau harus coba sekarang, vee~ Ayo, ikut aku ke dapur!" Feliciano lalu meraih tangan kanan Alfred dan menarik sang _survivor _ke dapur. Mulut Feliciano tak bosan-bosannya bicara mengenai pasta dan ragam cara memasaknya._

**.**

**.  
><strong>

Aku tak tahu apa yang membuatku langsung tertarik padamu saat itu. Kepolosanmu? Kesamaan hobi kita akan makanan enak? Ah, apapun itu, aku menikmati masa-masa indah berduaan denganmu di dapur, menyantap pasta yang begitu kau banggakan. Aku ingat, aku sempat berjanji akan membawakanmu hamburger setelah masalah pelik yang menghantui kita telah beres.

Sayang, aku tak pernah punya kesempatan untuk membawakannya. Kita... terlanjur tiada.

Aku mati dan kau juga mati. Bedanya aku tewas berjuang dengan pedang berlumuran darah di dekat pintu masuk peristirahatan sang Pangeran, sementara kau tewas dilindungi oleh sang Jenderal.

Kau tewas dan aku pun tewas. Tugasku sudah selesai di dunia ini.

Tapi, misi hidupku belum selesai sampai sini.

Aku menginginkanmu. Senyum ceriamu hanya untukku seorang, bukan untuknya, si laki-laki berbadan besar dengan rambut pirang klimis itu. Aku ingin kau jadi milikku seorang, hanya aku.

Untuk itu aku memohon—berharap—untuk dihidupkan kembali di sampingmu sampai tujuanku terpenuhi.

Sialnya, otakku yang kelebihan hamburger ini kadang tidak berjalan seiring dengan kemauan hati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kau tahu kalau masing-masing orang mempunyai tujuh belahan jiwa? Ya. Bukan sekedar dua, tapi tujuh. Tujuh belahan nyawa yang saling melengkapi satu dengan yang lainnya.

Bodoh kalau orang selalu berkata belahan jiwa adalah mereka yang menjadi kekasih serta suami dan istri. Belahan jiwa juga berarti orang-orang yang cocok—sehati dan sepemikiran—dengan kita. Melalui belahan jiwa itu, kita diajak untuk berkembang menjadi individu yang lebih baik.

Pemuda beralis tebal itu belahan jiwaku. Dia mentorku, pembimbingku yang membuka wawasan serta cakrawala. Orang yang sok bijak di setiap kehidupan dan belagak tua yang terkadang omongannya kelewat sombong.

Tapi bagiku, kaulah satu-satunya belahan jiwaku yang paling berarti, paling kucintai.

**.**

**.  
><strong>

_Alfred berlari ke dalam kapal antariksa itu dengan pistol laser tergenggam di tangan kanannya. Mata birunya melirik sosok pemuda pirang lainnya yang berjalan santai menaiki kapal. "Hei, Art, Apa yang harus kita lakukan?"_

_Arthur Kirkland memiringkan kepalanya, pegal dengan beban berat yang ia panggul di pundaknya sebelum melirik ke arah Francis dan Ivan. Keduanya tampak menyeret seorang pemuda berambut hitam ikal yang memberontak. "Hm... Kita sudah punya petanya dan aku sudah dapat suvenirnya. Hancurkan saja sisanya."_

"_Hancurkan?" ulang Alfred dengan kedua alis mata terangkat, kaget. "Kau mau menghancur La Sagrada berserta awaknya?"_

"_Ya." balas Arthur, seolah itu adalah pertanyaan yang paling bodoh yang pernah dia dengar. "Memangnya kau mau kita dibalap oleh mereka lagi, sama seperti saat kita di _space port _Neptunus? Tidak. Aku tak mau mengambil resiko lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya. Hancurkan kapalnya."_

_Alfred terdiam. Mata birunya kemudian mendongak dan menatap keluar jendela. "Tapi, masih ada anak buah kita di atas La Sagra—"_

"_Kubilang hancurkan ya hancurkan, Alfred!" bentak Arthur. "Lagipula, mereka yang berada di atas La Sagrada bukan awak yang penting. Membunuh mereka tidak akan menjadi masalah besar. Hancurkan sekarang, Alfred."_

_Sang pemuda berkacamata terdiam sejenak. Dimasukkannya tangan ke saku dan mengambil sebungkus makanan favoritnya—hamburger. Dengan gerakan santai, Alfred membalikkan tubuhnya berjalan menuju ruang meriam. Mulutnya sibuk mengunyah hamburger dan berkata, "Kalau itu memang yang kau inginkan, Art. Bersiap melihat ledakan paling indah dari _hero _satu ini!"_

_Arthur tersenyum simpul lalu berjalan pergi. "Aku tunggu pertunjukkan supernova-nya dari kantorku, ya."_

"Aye, Captain!"

**.**

**.  
><strong>

Kau tak tahu betapa sedihnya aku saat itu. Aku tahu kau ada di atas kapal itu, sibuk melindungi dirimu dan teman-temanmu. _Well_, sebetulnya aku agak ragu kalau pemuda cengeng sepertimu akan mengambil senjata dan bertarung, meski untuk melindungi dirimu sendiri. Tapi, pandanganku berubah saat melihatmu menembakkan pistol laser dengan presisi akurat.

Kau sudah berubah, _My Princesa_. Kau bukan pemuda lemah yang hanya bisa bersembunyi di balik tubuh besar Ludwig atau kakakmu yang bermulut pedas. Kau bisa mempertahankan dirimu sendiri.

Sialnya, kau bertahan diri dariku, menembakiku, dan bahkan nyaris membunuhku.

Kenapa kita selalu dilahirkan berbeda pihak, _My Princesa_? Tak bisakah sekali saja—meski dilahirkan kembali di galaksi yang terpisah ratusan tahun cahaya—kita berada pada kubu yang sama? Tak bisakah kita dekat sedari awal, layaknya sahabat karib semasa balita hingga dewasa menjemput?

Aku memang meminta untuk dilahirkan di dunia yang sama denganmu, tapi bukan berarti aku rela menjadi musuhmu...

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku terus bertanya-tanya apa yang salah padaku sampai tujuanku untuk bisa merangkulmu, merasakan hangat tubuhmu bertemu denganku, tak kunjung datang. Apa aku yang salah? Apakah otak bodohku yang meskipun dilahirkan berkali-kali selalu berputar dan berakhir pada Arthur? Atau jangan-jangan kau sendiri sudah memutuskan untuk bersama dengan Ludwig, apa pun yang terjadi, meski kalian harus mati berkali-kali?

Tak bisakah kau memberiku kesempatan sekali saja? Bahkan pertemuan pertama kita adalah satu-satunya pertemuan yang membuat kita bisa bercengkrama lama, meski di dapur.

Tak bisakah aku berbagi cerita lagi denganmu, tanpa ada pistol mau pun pedang laser teracung di depan mukaku, tanpa ada peta bodoh yang harus dikejar dan dikumpulkan, tanpa ada perburuan harta karun yang bahkan aku tak sempat lihat keberadaannya?

Tak bisakah kita—sekali saja—dilahirkan berdampingan, di planet yang sama, sebagai rekan? Keluarga?

**.**

**.**

"Fratello_, pasti ada alasan kenapa _Arlecchino _melakukan itu..." gumam Feliciano, sedikit ragu untuk mengungkapkan omongannya kepada sang kakak. Tapi, kalau bukan dia, siapa lagi yang mau menentang keputusan sang pimpinan _Commedia dell'Arte_ kalau bukan adiknya sendiri. _

"_Begitu?" ucap Lovino_ _santai. Tangan kanannya masih mengacungkan Barreta kesayangannya ke muka Alfred yang duduk bersimpuh di bawah kaki sang pemimpin. "Beri aku alasan, Feli, kenapa aku tidak boleh membunuhnya, sekarang, detik ini juga."_

_Feliciano tampak kebingungan. Mata cokelat di balik topeng keramik itu menatap wajah-wajah tertunduk di meja makan, mencari bantuan. "Ung... itu..."_

"_Ayo, Feli. Beri aku alasan logis untuk tidak membunuh si bodoh satu ini yang nyaris menghancurkan misi!" bentak Lovino, membuat beberapa orang di meja makan itu berjengit ngeri._

"_Ung... Bukankah misinya berhasil, _Fratello_? Untuk apa kau bunuh _Arlecchino_? Kasihan _Tartaglia_..." gumam Feliciano. Mata cokelatnya melirik penuh simpati ke sosok seorang pemuda berambut pirang ikal yang duduk agak jauh. "Toh, tak ada yang terluka, kan? Ti... tidak ada yang luka, kan, ve?" Kali ini, matanya menatap berkeliling ke wajah-wajah di balik topeng sambil tersenyum._

_Lovino berdiri angkuh di ujung meja makan, menanti anak buahnya yang lain untuk buka mulut. Mata cokelat tuanya menatap tajam dan galak, menantang siapa saja yang hendak membuka mulut. Ia lalu mendengus pelan ketika tak ada seorang pun yang berani buka mulut. "Tak ada yang mau berkomentar lagi? Oke."_

_DOR!_

**.**

**.**

Kau tahu, aku tersenyum mendengarmu membelaku seperti itu. Meski pembelaanmu tidak digubris dan dianggap pantas sebagai pengampunan atas kesalahanku, aku senang kau membelaku. Paling tidak, kematianku pada kali ini terasa lebih enteng saat tahu kau tidak membenciku. Tidak seperti kehidupan yang sebelumnya.

Kita keluarga. Komrad. Kau dan aku saling membantu satu dengan yang lainnya. Untuk pertama kalinya, aku bisa merasakan kebaikan dirimu dan kehangatanmu yang sudah lama kucari. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku, aku bisa menyentuhmu leluasa, merasakan hangat kulitmu bertemu dengan tiap sentuhanku.

Tapi, tetap saja sosok Ludwig masih membayangimu, menggiringmu kemana saja kau pergi. Belum lagi kakakmu yang keras kepala. Lalu Arthur yang entah bagaimana selalu mengalihkan perhatianku darimu.

Aku menginginkanmu, _My Princesa_. Kau seorang, hanya untukku.

Aku ingin dihidupkan kembali di sampingmu. Hanya aku, tanpa ada Ludwig atau Lovino. Hanya aku dan kamu.

Terlalu berlebihankah permintaanku ini? Terlalu mengekangkah? Apa aku orang yang kelewat egois untuk terus menerus menuntut macam-macam kepada Tuhan hanya demi mengejarmu yang begitu kucintai?

Seharusnya aku tidak perlu meminta macam-macam. Aku tahu suatu saat di kehidupanku yang berikutnya, aku pasti akan bertemu denganmu. Kita bisa menjadi musuh, teman, bahkan keluarga dekat. Kau belahan jiwaku. Kita pasti bertemu dan bersatu, entah kapan.

Apakah sekarang? Puluhan tahun lagi? Ratusan tahun lagi?

Sampai kapan pun, aku akan setia mencarimu, dimana pun kau berada.

Karena kau dan aku, kita berdua ditakdirkan untuk bersama selamanya.

_My Princesa._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Serius, saya sangat FAILED kalo bikin romens! Ryunaaaa... maafin fic saya yang super abalita ini! Mana AmeIta-nya gak jadi pula. Cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan... Eh, tapi kalo gak salah itu request dirimu, kan? Cinta yang gak kesampaian? OuO

Oiya. Sebenernya Princesa itu bahasa Spanyol, bukan bahasa Italia, tapi pelafalannya lebih klop My Princesa ketimbang My Principessa. Lagian kebanyakan orang Amerika itu belajarnya bahasa Spanyol ala telenovela~ #alesan

Semoga fic dengan hawa romens aneh ini bisa menghibur siapa pun yang membacanya~ Masih ada yang mau ninggalin feedback? Concrit pedes juga saya terima, kok~


End file.
